


Circle The Wagons

by Kyuubiluver342



Series: The Many Times Seto Kaiba Was In Debt To Joey Wheeler [22]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Police, Police Brutality, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Direct sequel to "In Debt". What happens when the two detectives get the story all wrong? Seto is forced to set everything right.





	Circle The Wagons

“Mr. Kaiba, sir, the police are here to see you?” his secretary questioned one Wednesday afternoon. 

Mokuba and Seto glanced at each other, confusion clear. They were technically in the middle of a very important meeting, but they were both curious about why the police were here.

“Send them in.” Seto replied.

Seto raised an eyebrow when the detectives stepped into the room. They were dressed nicely, but Detective Joe Roman and Mark Shelby still seemed out of place in the beautifully decorated office. Seto stood up and shook both of their hands.

“Gentlemen, is there something I can help you with?” Seto asked as everyone sat down.

“Well, Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Kaiba, we just wanted to come and inform you both that Mr. Kevin Lager is going to be charged with attempted murder in your case along with his accomplice.” Detective Roman said proudly.

Seto and Mokuba glanced at each other. That had been months ago and they were only now charging him? And what accomplice? They were never informed of any of this.

“Detectives, I’m afraid I am confused, we have not been told about another person being involved with this?” Seto stated calmly.

“Yes, well it took some digging and some fine detective work, but we did figure out who he was working with.” Roman said, puffing out his chest with pride. 

Shelby looked a lot less convinced, but Mokuba had a sinking feeling. This didn’t seem right. Roland had told them that the shooter had been a lone wolf. No friends and barely any family that still put up with his nonsense. All his social media had been tracked thoroughly and he hadn’t had really any contact with anyone in years besides some random ranting posts on different dueling websites.

“And who is this accomplice? We need to let our security know about them for future reference.” Seto demanded.

“It’s the duelist, Joey Wheeler.” Roman replied.

The whole world stopped.

 

Seto Kaiba was not a man to mess with when he was on the warpath. Seto Kaiba was not a man to mess with when he wanted something. And he certainly wasn’t a man to mess with when his company or his duelists were being disrespected. After ripping into the two detectives at his office, Seto and Mokuba had driven to the police department to get this whole mess straightened out and make sure Joey wasn’t charged because of one detective’s delusions.

“I want to see the head detective, now!” Seto roared as they approached the front desk. 

An older gentleman stepped out of the back and stood before them. It was obvious the two detectives had called ahead to warn their boss they were coming.

“Mr. Kaiba, I am head detective, Raymond Gruff. My detectives called me to let me know you were on your way. Let’s talk in my office.” he said holding out his hand.

Seto crossed his arms and glared down at the man. Mokuba stood by his side, scowl on his face. Neither one was interested.

“There is nothing to talk about. Your department has made a grave error that needs to be rectified right now. I want Joey Wheeler cleared of all charges concerning the attack and I want your detectives fired for incompetence.” Seto demanded.

“Sir, with all due respect, my detectives did their jobs.” he replied, pulling his hand back.

“They did a piss poor job.” Seto snarled.

“In your opinion, but from what we gathered, we had enough to arrest Mr. Wheeler as an accomplice.” he replied.

“Wait, Joey is here? You have him in custody?” Mokuba asked, horrified.

“He was brought in yesterday afternoon for questioning.” the man replied.

Seto saw red. He thought he might just explode.

“My duelist, my top duelist, had been in your custody for twenty four hours and we were never noted? Never informed? Does he have a lawyer? What about his phone call!” Seto snapped.

“Mr. Kaiba, like I said, if you would like to talk in my office.” Gruff stated.

“Yes, we will talk in your office, AFTER I see Mr. Wheeler and make sure his rights haven’t been violated.” Seto demanded.

It took some fighting, but finally, Seto and Mokuba were led back to an interview room, where Joey sat in an orange jumpsuit. Seto felt bile rise in his throat as they walked in.

“Money-bags? Mokuba?” Joey asked.

His voice was raw and scratchy, like he had been yelling for hours. He was sitting back in the chair, looking sad and defeated.

“Get up, Wheeler, we are leaving.” Seto demanded.

Joey snorted and tried to hold up his hands, but they didn’t go very far. They were handcuffed to the table.

“I would if I could.” he replied.

Mokuba grit his teeth as Seto turned on his heel and started yelling for someone to unlock the handcuffs. Mokuba moved closer and saw that Joey’s wrists were rubbed raw. He must have been handcuffed for a while.

“Joey, are you ok?” he whispered and Joey gave a shrug.

“Could be worse, I guess.” Joey muttered.

“No, it really couldn’t.” Mokuba replied.

Seto came over with the head of detectives, who carefully undid the handcuffs. Joey stood up and gave a stretch. His back popped a few times and Mokuba winced, he must have been sitting here for a while.

“Mr. Wheeler is leaving with Mokuba and I. I need to speak with you, privately, and I want to know note by note what your detectives did. And you better pray that I don’t sue every last one of you, plus your entire department.” Seto said coldly.

“Mr. Kaiba.” the detective started.

“No, my duelist was here for twenty four hours without anyone knowing where he was. And as far as I can tell, without a lawyer present. I will not stand for this! Now, get Mr. Wheeler some clothes!” Seto snapped.

Joey was handed his t-shirt and jeans back after only a few minutes of arguing and was allowed to change. As Mokuba led Joey to their car, Joey glanced back and looked at Seto.

“Just go. We will talk later.” Seto said and Joey gave a small nod before leaving.

Seto sucked in a deep breath before stepping into the head detective’s office. Fifteen minutes later, he walked out and got into the car with Mokuba and Joey before driving off.

“What happened, Wheeler?” Seto asked when no one spoke.

Joey let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes.

“I have no idea. I was at work when they showed up. They arrested me in front of the staff before taking me in. They started questioning me about the whole shooting thing and I had no idea what they wanted me to say. I kept telling them they had it wrong, but they wouldn’t listen.” Joey muttered.

“They said you never asked for a lawyer.” Seto demanded.

“Because I can’t afford one, duh.” Joey rolled his eyes.

“Joey, you know Kaiba Corp would have paid for that right?” Mokuba asked turning around.

Joey just looked down, idly rubbing his wrists still.

“Wheeler. We would have paid for it. It’s in your contract.” Seto said.

“They told me you were the ones to point the finger at me to start with.” he replied sadly.

Seto almost ran a red light, but stopped just in time. The smell of burning rubber was strong though.

“WHAT!” the brothers snapped.

Joey looked down, sheepish.

“I know I shouldn’t have listened, but they told me you guys were the ones who said I had something to do with it. I figured if I called you guys, you would just ignore me.” Joey muttered.

“So who did you call?” Mokuba asked.

Joey looked down.

“I didn’t call anyone. Figured it was a waste of time. That eventually, they would see I had nothing to do with it and let me go.” Joey said.

“Joey, they came to us because they were going to charge you with attempted murder.” Mokuba said.

Joey glanced at him, startled.

“But I didn’t do anything! I didn’t even know him! And why would I shoot you guys? I may be stupid, but I don’t bite the hand that feeds me and helps me take care of my family!” Joey demanded desperately.

This was starting to sound like a huge crock of shit to Seto. Something here stunk and he was going to get to the bottom of this. He tried to focus on driving, but it was hard. Joey just looked so miserable, like his entire world was pulled out from under his feet. They arrived at the mansion and Seto got out, but Joey stayed in the car. He seemed to be lost in thought.

“Today, Mutt.” Seto said as Mokuba got out.

“Seto, can you stop for two seconds?” Mokuba hissed to him.

“What?” he asked.

“Joey’s had a long night. It won’t kill you to be nice to him for a few minutes.” Mokuba snapped as Joey got out.

Seto glanced at Joey and then sighed. 

“Fine.” he muttered.

“So, what now?” Joey asked as they got into the mansion.

“Now, we call our lawyers and make sure those nitwits understand they cannot come in fifty yards of you.” Seto replied hotly.

“Why would I need more than one lawyer?” Joey asked.

“We’re Kaiba Corp. We never have just one lawyer.” Seto stated as they walked inside.

“Roland!” he snapped and the man came around the corner.

“Sir?” he asked.

“If any police detectives show up, I want them escorted off the property unless they have a warrant or the lawyers are here. I don’t want to see them, hear them or even smell them, got it?” Seto demanded.

Roland nodded and got on the phone before walking off. Meanwhile, Seto pulled out his own phone and got to work. Twenty minutes later, Joey watched as four lawyers all pulled up in the driveway and glanced at Mokuba.

“Isn’t that a bit much?” he whispered.

“Joey, you have to understand, those detectives really think you did it. They won’t stop until they can convict you. You need the best of the best to keep them away and Seto called the best of the best.” Mokuba replied.

Admittedly, Seto was circling the wagons a bit, but Mokuba couldn’t blame him. If this detectives were as serious as they seemed, Joey could get locked away for the rest of his life when he hadn’t done anything wrong. Seto walked in just then, followed by three men and one woman.

“Wheeler, this is Rohan Kishibe, James Hartford, Linda Harden and Logan Gray.” Seto introduced.

Joey shook all their hands and eyed them with interest. Did he really need four lawyers? He wasn’t so sure still, but he was going to follow Kaiba’s lead on this one. 

“Let’s start at the beginning, shall we?” Linda demanded.

They all sat down at a small coffee table and they all pulled out notepads. Joey sat down and shifted nervously.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“Go through the event first and then we will focus on what happened yesterday. So you were at a convention?” one of the other men asked.

“Uh yeah, with Money-bags and Mokuba.” he said.

“I’m sorry? Money-bags?” Linda asked confused.

Joey just pointed to Seto. They all seemed a little uncomfortable when they realized who he was referring to.

“Try to use actual names, Mutt. They don’t have time for your nonsense.” Seto demanded.

Joey scowled, but continued with the story. The lawyers wrote feverously, asking different questions about what happened and what he remembered. Before long, he had a headache and he rubbed his eyes, trying to get it to go away.

“So, Mr. Wheeler, what happened yesterday?” Linda pushed.

“I was at work. I work in this warehouse on the East side. They showed up, gun blazing and talked to my boss. They arrested me on the warehouse floor, told me I was under arrest, but wouldn’t tell me what for. They took me back to the station and grilled me for like hours.” Joey replied.

“When you say hours, do you mean five, six?” Logan asked.

“I mean I was in there all night.” Joey replied.

“Without a lawyer? Without a phone call?” James asked shocked.

“I don’t have money for a lawyer, so I figured there was no point.” Joey replied.

They whispered among themselves, muttering and talking over each other. Joey seemed at a loss of what to do, but Mokuba handed him some water and he seemed to calm down a bit. He rubbed one of his wrists and Linda noticed.

“Mr. Wheeler, can I see your wrists?” she asked, holding out her hand.

He held them out and they immediately started making notes.

“Police brutality, looks like.” Rohan muttered.

“Did you ask them to loosen them?” Linda asked and he nodded.

“They said they couldn’t. They didn’t have the key on them.” he replied.

“Ridiculous.” Logan said.

“People please. Keep on track here.” Seto demanded.

“Well, it’s clear they violated Mr. Wheeler’s rights, there’s no doubt about that. We will have to look into what evidence, if any, they have.” Rohan replied with a sniff, as if he really didn’t believe they had anything to go on.

“Most likely they have a completely circumstantial case. Those are easy to rip to shreds.” Linda said simply.

“Yes, but we still need to be careful. Mr. Wheeler, if the police attempt anything, stay silent and request your lawyers. Do not speak to them at all.” Logan explained.

Joey looked lost, like they were speaking Greek, but the brothers seemed to understand. Before long, the lawyers were gone and Joey sat back in the chair, rubbing his eyes.

“How do you deal with people like that?” he muttered.

“Easily, you show you have more power and money than they do and they drop to their knees.” Seto said proudly as he took a sip of water.

“Yeah, you seem like the kind of guy who likes it when people drop to their knees.” Joey replied without thinking.

Mokuba’s water came out his nose while Seto choked on his. Joey’s face flushed as Mokuba started to laugh hysterically.

“Mutt, next time, I will leave you in the pound!” Seto snapped, flushing.


End file.
